touhoufandomcom_de-20200214-history
Imperishable Night: Charaktere
Spielbare Charaktere Illusionary Border team Human & Youkai '' ''Good at stability and quite easy to use. Menschliche Seite: Wonderful Shrine Maiden of the Paradise Reimu Hakurei ' ''Shrine maiden in the paradise Her guided attacks are so mean Fähigkeit : Wird nicht verletzt wenn sie einen Gegner berührt. Schuss : Mind Amulet Spell Card : Spirit Sign "Fantasy Orb" Rettungsspell : Divine Spirit "Fantasy Seal -Blink-" '''Phantom Seite: Youkai of the Boundary Yukari Yakumo Youkai living on the border of phantasm Every hassle belongs to Shikigami , let's have a easy life Bekannt : Summoning Shikigami type Ran Schuss : Apparition Needle Spell Card : Border Sign "Quadruple Barrier" Rettunsspell : Border Sign "Quadruple Barrier of Imperishable Night" Charakteristika : Kleine Hitbox Längere Zeit um einen Rettunsspell zu verwenden. Aria of Forbidden magic Pair of magicians living in the forest of magic. Have good power and fast movement. Menschliche Seite : An Ordinary Witch Marisa Kirisame ' '''Menschliche Seite ' An ordinary black-magic girl Let's start with maximum fire power Fähigkeit : Kann ohne Maximale Kraft Auto collecten Schuss : Stardust Missile Spell Card :Love Sign "Master Spark" Rettungsspell : Magiccannon "Final spark" '''Seven-Colored Puppeteer Alice Margatroid Phantom seite Magician who manipulates dolls Dolls never complain, so she's happy Bekannt : Shanghai Doll Schuss : Spectrum Mystery Spell Card : Magic Sign "Artful Sacrifice" Rettungsspell : Magipulation "Return Inanimateness" Charakteristika : Große Hitbox für Items Große Autocollection Reichweite Visionary Scarlet Team Vampire and Human Maid living in the Scarlet Devil Mansion. Has a tricky , but quite effective familiar. Menschliche Seite: Maid of the Scarlet Devil Mansion Sakuya Izayoi Perfect and Elegant Maid Knife throwing is basic skill of a trickster. Fähigkeit : Items fallen Langsamer Schuss : Mysterious Jack Spell Card : Illusion sign "Killer Doll" Rettungsspell : Buriallusion "Phantomic killer in Night Mist" Phantom Seite: The Scarlet Devil Remillia Scarlet The Scarlet Devil Shows Childish and indomitable power at night. Bekannt : Servant Flier Schuss : Night Dance Spell Card : Scarlet Sign "Red the Nightless Castle" Rettungsspell : Scarlet Magic "Scarlet Devil" Charakteristika : Große Hitbox zum Grazen Nach dem Verlieren eines Lebens in dem keine Bomben verwendet wurden erscheint eine neue. Netherworld Dwellers' Team Ghost and half-ghost living in the Netherworld. Overall they're leaning more to the youkai side Halb Mensch Seite: Half-Ghost Half-Human Youmu Konpaku '''Half of human and ghost ''''Do two half-bakeds really make one matured? Bekannt : Ghostly Half Schuss : Bizarreness of Six Realms Spell Card : Human Sign "Slash of Present" Rettungsspell : Obsessor "Slash of the Eternity" '''Phantom Seite : Dreaming Ghost Yuyuko Saigyouji A genuine ghost girl living in the netherworld What's wrong with random shot? It will hit eventually Bekannt : Deadly Butterfly Schuss : Invitation from Nether Side Spell Card: Death Sign "Ghastly Dream" Rettungsspell : Deadly Butterfly "Everlasting Nap" Charakteristika : Die Menschliche Seite hat auf dem Ratio Meter nur die Hälfte Für jede komplettierte Stage bekommt der Spieler eine extra bombe (solange die Zahl der Aktuellen Bomben unter 3 liegt) Bosscharaktere: Stage1 Mittel - und Boss :thumb|left|96px|Wriggle Nightbug A Bug of Light Wriggling in the Dark: ' '''Wriggle Nightbug ' '''Stage 2 Mittel- und Bossthumb|left|102px|Mystia Lorelei Night Sparrow Apparition: Mystia Lorelei Stage 3 Mittel- und Bossthumb|left|118px|Keine Kamishirasawa Half Beast of History and Knowledge Keine Kamishirasawa Stage 4 Unhemlicher Boss '''thumb|left|118px|Reimu Hakurei '''Wonderful Shrine Maiden of Paradise Reimu Hakurei Stage 4 Starker Bossthumb|left|139px|Marisa Kirisame Ordinary Black Magicain Girl Marisa Kirisame Stage 5 Mittelboss 'thumb|left|180px|Tewi Inaba'Earthborn Rabbit Tewi Inaba Stage 5 Boss : 'thumb|left|129px|Reisen U. Inaba'Lunatic Moon Rabbit Reisen Udongein Inaba Final Boss: Brain of the Moon Eirin Yakogoro thumb|left|Eirin Yakogoro Final B Bossthumb|left|Kaguya Houraisen Sinner against Eternity and Temporality Kaguya Houraisen Extra Stage Mittelbossthumb|left|132px|Ex Keine History Eater Keine Kamashirasawa (Beast) Extra Stage Boss thumb|left|172px|Fujiwara no MokouForm of an Hourai Person Fujiwara no Mokou